motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Ant-Man and the Wasp
Ant-Man and the Wasp is a 2018 American superhero film directed by Peyton Reed and based on the Marvel Comics characters of the same name. It is a sequel to ''Ant-Man'' and the twentieth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film was produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was released on July 6, 2018. A sequel is in development. Plot In 1987, Janet van Dyne/ Wasp shrinks between the molecules of a Soviet nuclear missile, disabling it but becoming trapped in the sub-atomic quantum realm. Believing that Janet is dead, Hank Pym/ Ant-Man raises their daughter Hope alone. Years later, former criminal Scott Lang takes up the mantle of Ant-Man and discovers a way to both enter and return from the quantum realm. Believing that they may find Janet alive, Pym and Hope begin work on repeating this feat. Lang and Hope also start a romantic relationship and begin training together as Ant-Man and the Wasp, until Lang secretly helps Captain America during a skirmish between the Avengers in violation of the Sokovia Accords. Pym and Hope go into hiding and cut ties with Lang, who is placed under house arrest. Two years later, Pym and Hope briefly manage to open a tunnel to the quantum realm. Lang receives an apparent message from Janet with whom he is quantumly entangled. Lang decides to call Pym, despite only having two days left of house arrest, and is then kidnapped by Hope, who leaves a decoy for Lang so as not to arouse suspicion from FBI agent Jimmy Woo. Seeing the message as confirmation that Janet is alive, Pym and Hope work to create a stable tunnel so they can take a vehicle to the quantum realm and retrieve Janet. Hope arranges to buy a part needed for the tunnel from black market dealer Sonny Burch, who double crosses them upon realizing that the potential profit that can be earned from Pym and Hope's research. Hope fights Burch and his men off, until she is attacked by a quantumly unstable masked woman. Lang tries to help fight off this "ghost", but she escapes with Pym's portable lab. Pym reluctantly visits his estranged former partner Bill Foster who helps them locate the lab. The ghost restrains Lang, Hope, and Pym when they arrive, and reveals herself to be Ava Starr. He father Elihas, another former partner of Pym's, accidentally killed himself and his wife during a quantum experiment that caused Ava's unstable state. Foster reveals that he has been helping Ava, who they plan to cure using Janet's quantum energy. Pym refuses to help them, believing that this will kill Janet, and the trio manage to escape. Pym and Hope are able to open a stable version of the tunnel and contact Janet, who gives them a precise location to find her, but warns them they only have two hours before the unstable nature of the realm separates them for a century. Burch learns their location from Lang's business partners Luis, Dave, and Kurt, and informs a contact at the FBI. Luis warns Lang, who rushes home before Woo can see him breaking his house arrest. This leaves Pym and Hope to be arrested, and Ava to take their lab. Lang is soon able to help Pym and Hope escape custody, and they find the lab. Lang and Hope distract Ava while Pym enters the quantum realm to retrieve Janet, but the pair end up fighting Burch and his men, which allows Ava to begin taking Janet's energy. Luis, Dave, and Kurt help apprehend Burch, so Lang and Hope can stop Ava. Pym and Janet reunite and arrive safely from the quantum realm, and Janet voluntarily gifts some of her energy to Ava to temporarily stabilize her. Lang returns home once again, in time for a now suspicious Woo to release him at the end of his house arrest. Ava and Foster go into hiding. In a mid-credits scene, Pym, Lang, Hope, and Janet plan to harvest quantum energy to continue helping Ava. While Lang is doing this in the quantum realm, Pym, Hope, and Janet all disintegrate. Cast * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/ Ant-Man * Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/ Wasp * Michael Pena as Luis * Walton Goggins as Sonny Burch * Bobby Cannavale as Jim Paxton * Judy Greer as Maggie * Tip "T.I" Harris as Dave * David Dastmalchian as Kurt * Hannah John-Kamen as Ava Starr/ Ghost * Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie * Randall Park as Jimmy Woo * Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne * Laurence Fishburn as Bill Foster * Michael Douglas as Hank Pym * Michael Cerveris as Elihas Starr * Riann Steele as Catherine Starr * Divian Ladwa as Uzman * Goran Kostic as Anitolov * Rob Archer as Knox * Sean Kleier as Stoltz Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Disney films Category:Sequels Category:2010s films Category:2018 films Category:Movie